Family First
by ALittleScotty
Summary: Through thick and thin the Puckerman's have always stuck together, it's true when they say blood is thicker than water. But certain secrets that they've kept to themselves slowly start to leak out, ruining the bond that's kept them alive for so long. Established Faberry. G!P Rachel. Pucklepezberry!Siblings (Very OOC for most characters)
1. Chapter 1

Family First

Prologue

Noah and Rachel were woken up by a loud scream coming from down the hallway. The two siblings met up in the hallway after dragging themselves out of bed. It turned out to be sobbing coming from their oldest sisters room. They were hesitant to follow up with whatever was happening but they never heard her cry like that.

Rachel being the bravest, and the more liked sibling knocked lightly on the older Puckerman's door.

"Leave me alone"

Noah shrugged and mouthed we tried before heading back to his room. Rachel just shook her head he was never any help.

"Tana what's wrong?"

She didn't get a reply right away but she heard sniffling.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Just go to sleep Rae." Came the raspy reply.

No matter how badly Rachel wanted to comfort her older sister, she knew it wasn't possible to do tonight. Though she was pretty worried about what could possibly have her sister so distraught.

 **AM**

The next day in the Puckerman house Rachel was the first to wake. She jumped rope for about an hour before showering. She got dressed in khaki joggers, a black t-shirt, jean Levi jacket, and paired the fit off her new Flu Game 12's. Her hair went up in a messy bun and she put in her diamond earrings.

After she was completely dressed she walked out her room not caring for a book bag since it was Friday. She headed for the kitchen and saw that the clock read 8 am, they were already late so no point in rushing.

Rachel was cooking breakfast and the smell woke Noah up who immediately just put on clothes forgoing a shower. He slapped some deodorant on his pits and brushed his teeth, that was as clean as he gets. When he saw it was 830 he laid back down and pulled out his phone checking social media and what he saw when he opened up Facebook made his blood boil immediately. At least he finally knew what Tana was crying about last night.

He shot out of bed and headed for his sisters room knocking lightly.

"I'm not going today"

He sighed and twisted her doorknob, opening the door. She was curled into a ball under the covers her TV was on, muted, and playing The Office.

"We'll take care of it" was all he said before he closed the door, heading downstairs.

He spotted the shorter yet older sibling making omelets and home fries for the three of them.

"Rae."

She turned around surprised that he was up without her aid and already dressed.

"Sup?" She asked curiously. She noticed that he looked worried.

"Santana's nudes got posted on that revenge group on Facebook. That's why she was crying last night."

Rachel cut the heat off on the food and gave Noah her full attention.

"Who the fuck was stupid enough to do that?" She asked, everyone knows how they got down. You don't fuck with the Puckerman's, period.

Noah shrugged; he was going to go after every single one of her exes until he got to the bottom of it.

"Can you get that point dexter to delete it. Then get your girl to make sure nobody is talking about it, damage control and all that?" He asked.

Rae nodded she was already thinking about ways to solve this crisis.

" I'm not even hungry no more. Let's get this shit solved."

The two brunettes walked out of the house and jumped into their shared Jeep Wrangler.

When they arrived to school it was the middle of third period so they camped out by the field until the bell rang. Rachel was already texting her girl trying to see what was happening in the school. But it wasn't looking good for her older sister, and that pissed her off. Nobody disrespected them.

"Q already got that shit deleted. But there's no telling how many people saved it. She can't find out who posted it either."

Noah didn't reply he was pacing back and forth listing all the guys Santana has ever dated or brought back to the house in his head, creating a hit list.

The bell cut through his thoughts and he immediately went to the side doors, Rachel jogging behind him. Once they reached the main hallway Puck saw his first victim. Sam Evans, the blonde kid didn't even have time to register what was happening before he was knocked out on the floor.

And that got everyone's attention.

Rachel decided this was the time to announce what could possibly turn into hell week.

"Yo everybody listen up!" It was already silent but she wanted her voice to travel even louder. "Majority of you should already know what the fuck was posted on Facebook last night. I'm sure some of you laughed, saved it, and I don't even wanna think about what some you pervs did to that photo." She walked down the hallway some more, the crowd splitting and making room for her.

"Sam Evans happened to be the first one to catch hands, but trust me, he will not be the only one. So until someone comes forth and admits to posting that private fucking photo of my older sister on the damn internet where EVERYONE can see. Every person who has ever spoken, dated, had sex with, and or stalked my dear sister will be catching hands, boys and girls a like. Yeah, my sister rides both waves therefor you girls aren't safe either. Y'all are dismissed, but seriously be prepared to get that ass beat"

Rachel stopped speaking and looked around at the attentive crowd that didn't move. "Shows over! Let's go, oh and one more thing. Everybody is getting slushied until this shit is over with, where my girls at?"

After she asked that question JV and Varsity cheerleaders walked down the hallway in their ranks Quinn Fabray and Brittany S Pierce led the crowd and all 64 girls carried a big gulp slushie.

Rachel smirked at her girlfriend approaching her.

"I just wanted all of you to be aware about who actually runs this shit, ladies, please"

After Rachel gave the signal the hallway was in chaos. The smart on lookers took off before it could come to that, but the others ended up bathed in grape and cherry slush. Rachel stood next to her brother watching everything unfold but they still didn't feel satisfied. They still had a long way to go to find out who did it.

 **So what ya think?**


	2. Problem Number 1

Family First

Chapter 1

"Fifty dollars." Rachel stated. The manila envelope gripped tight in her right hand while she stared straight at the freshman who was desperate to pass their English class. Catcher in the Rye was one of Rachel's favorites, a super easy read, and an even easier book to write about.

Book reports were her niche, that and the SAT's, just any academic challenge in general, she could ace it.

People wanted to pass, and she always charged something for it. Either a favor, or straight up cash.

"I don't have that! I thought you said 30? Please I saved up for this!" The kid had an amazing amount of freckles and bright green eyes that were framed by huge wire rimmed glasses. And Rachel could tell he just went to a commercial hair cuttery to get whatever weird hairdo he was sporting.

"This paper is an A. I don't do thirty dollars for an A" Rachel shrugged and turned back around, stuffing the essay back into her locker. She could probably sell it to someone else in the younger boys class.

"No. Rachel I will literally do anything. Take the thirty and let me repay you somehow." He eyes were pleading with her and dammit if he didn't perfect those puppy eyes.

Rachel groaned. "Fine." She huffed and thought of what she needed done in the school. She already had majority of the bases covered, but another set of ears couldn't hurt.

"When is your essay due?"

"Tomorrow!" He exclaimed, making Rachel cringe. _No need to yell…_

"Hm." Rachel looked around the crowded hallway aimlessly, not really sure what to get the kid to do. Until she saw her sister talking to Quinn further down the hall.

"You know my sister Santana right?" She asked the tiny freshman, who nodded furiously.

"You know what happened a couple weeks ago right?" Another nod.

"Good. What I want you to do is follow her around for a week, carry her books, get her drinks, anything she needs. She's been through hell, understood?" Another furious nod followed by a wide grin.

 _Cute kid.._

"Alright then. Money please." Rachel reached back into her locker and pulled out the boys essay, checking to make sure it was labeled for him, and they exchanged goods.

 **AM**

"Why in the hell is there a leprechaun following me around everywhere I go?" Santana asked while she approached the lunch table, the freshman following right behind her holding two trays of food.

"You don't like your present Santana?" Rachel tsk'd. "So ungrateful."

The older Puckerman glared at Rachel and grudgingly allowed the tiny freshman boy to place her tray down and open up her juice. He then sat next to her and began to diligently eat his hamburger helper, well at least that's what the student body assumed they were being served.

Another tray smacked down on the table and everyone looked up to see Noah throwing himself into the seat, groaning. He nodded at his two sisters before his eyes landed on the freakishly small freshman. Then eyed his sisters waiting for an answer.

"Owes me a favor." Was all Rachel said.

Two more trays clattered on the table as Brittany and Mercedes sat in the left over seats.

"Hey y'all"

"Hey guys!"

Rachel hummed as she looked around the cafeteria trying to spot Quinn somewhere.

"Her and Frannie are with Sue. I'm assuming you're looking for ol' Lucy." Santana offered sarcastically before casting her eyes back towards the new addition.

"How old are you?" Santana asked in awe.

The kid was kinda small. Like, too small. Like he still belonged in 7th grade.

"I'm 14, I know I'm small ok." He said annoyed while picking at his pasta.

Santana just shook her head while putting her focus towards her noodles.

 **NOON**

"Coach as much as I admire your drive to succeed, my sister and I both agree that the training schedule is a bit much." Frannie softly admitted.

Sue Sylvester was bat shit insane for fucks sake; it was only high school cheerleading. Three practices a day 6 days a week would not work. The Fabray girls knew half their squad would be injured within the first week with that kind of regiment.

The track suit wearing coach leaned forward on her desk, hand clutched together in front of her as she stared down the almost identical sisters. Her lips spread into a thin line before they opened to proclaim an insane amount of insults.

"I wasn't aware that my two co-captains were spineless cowards. I'm getting sick to my stomach as we speak. I wish I could go back and stop you from speaking those disgusting words. The word can't, isn't in my vocabulary. I've already spoken to Webster about getting it removed from their dictionary, though I have yet to get a response-"

Quinn could only take a slight glance at Frannie before she settled back into her chair, she wasn't going to make it to lunch today.

 **PM**

Soon as the bell rang Rachel ran out of her class and towards Quinn's. She was missing the blonde something serious, she barely spoke to her today, plus she wasn't responding to any of her texts.

Rachel dropped off her things at her locker and tried to make it down the hall without being stopped, but luck was never on her side.

"What can I help you with?" She gritted out to Sam. Sam was one of Noah's teammates, she never really gave much of a fuck about football or Noah's friends, all of them were dicks, and majority of them tried to get with her current girlfriend more than twice, even while they were together.

"I have a 100 dollars. I have a Great Gatsby analytical paper due in two weeks. Think you could do it?"

"Yeah I know when it's due, we have the same class genius, where's the cash?"

She huffed and held out her hand barely looking at the blonde boy in favor of searching for Q, hoping to spot her somewhere in the hallway.

Sam was finger banging his wallet and pulled out 5 twenties, slapping them into the shorter Puckerman's hand before walking off.

Rachel stuffed the cash into her pocket and continued on with her quest.

"Baby" Quinn groaned as Rachel almost walked right past her. The cheerleader grabbed onto the brunettes button up pulling, and slamming her right into the lockers.

Rachel hissed in pain but was distracted by the familiar soft lips against hers, calming her down instantly. Their mouths synced into a familiar rhythm, tongues appearing to glide against already moist lips, hands squeezing, nails (mainly Quinn's) scratching against exposed skin, short moans escaping, heavy puffs of air leaving through their nose. If only they weren't in school. _Damn_

Santana checked her phone again. Another Facebook message from some guy from a different school saying something crude, thinking that she would just hop right onto his probably small dick.

She could cry. She hasn't cried since the first night everyone found out but she felt like she was going to crack. She kept up the stone face, the nonchalant attitude, and she fucking owned it. Thing was, she knew who put that nude out. She never sent out many, and she never sends out the same one. So that one photograph of her went to a certain person, who she refuses to even think about. She was tempted to tell her sister, she knew she could take care of it for her. Rachel was nothing but thorough. But she didn't know how Rachel would take it if she knew who that person was. Rachel and this person were basically best friends, Rachel warned Santana about the girl, but of course she didn't listen, so, she was dealing with the consequences.

"Hello. Sorry it took me so long, here let me get your bag." The freshman said after appearing out of nowhere. Santana gave the bag to the leprechaun without a fuss, used to the drill by now. It wasn't too bad, she appreciated her sister looking out for her, no matter how unnecessary it was.

Meanwhile Noah was in the abandoned bathroom all the way by the gym. He locked the door and even his stall to be safe before removing his package from small zipper in his bookbag. He eyed the syringe and took a deep breath before going over the process that the trainer taught him. With his pants pulled down he shook off his nerves before poking the needle into his thigh, pushing in the steroids.

 **PM**

When school was let out, Noah had practice and much to Rachel's dismay so did Quinn and Santana, so she was home alone.

She checked the mail when she got in and saw a letter from Scioto County Jail, addressed to the Puckerman household. Rachel's face lit up as she threw the rest of the mail on the table downstairs and ran to her room, locking it.

She nearly missed a paper cut in her haste to open up the letter.

 _Hey Rae,_

 _I know you're probably the only one who reads my letters, and thank you. I miss the three of you so much, and I'm hoping one day your brother and sister will forgive me like you have. I have about 5 more weeks. This is the best behavior I've had since I was an infant I bet. I will have to stay in this county once I'm released for about 6 months, probation and all. By then I'll be able to get you bus tickets so you can visit me, if you'd like. Anyway. I'm kind of in a rush, I will be writing shortly._

 _I love you, and your brother and sister. Please let them know._

 _Love, your Father._

Rachel sighed heavily before falling over into her bed. A large grin on her face, she really was a daddy's girl. She folded the letter and stuffed it under her mattress to be with the rest of them.

Last time she showed her siblings a letter from their father, they threw it away. Rachel cried for the whole night. She was 12.

It's been a long time coming, their mother left when Santana was in 8th grade. Claiming that they were worthless, and all this other bullshit, even though they knew she was the actual worthless one. Saying either of their names in the house is taboo, so Rachel never speaks of them.

Lima being the small town that it is, secrets are never kept for long. Majority of the people in the county new about their situation, but for some reason CPS was never called, and they were thankful.

Rachel decided to jump rope for a couple of hours to kill time, there was nothing else to do.

 **PM**

While Santana was in her room she had yet again ignored a call from Brittany for the 17th time that night. She didn't understand what they could possibly talk about. She made it clear that they were finished and there was nothing that could be done about the situation.

Santana felt sick each time she let her mind drift back to the night. One argument was all it took for someone she truly thought the world of to ruin her trust. One petty argument over meeting the parents. She wished she didn't ever bring up the topic, it wasn't important to meet Brittany's parents she just wanted to know about them, she wanted to become closer to the girl. And just like that Brittany took it upon herself to end everything.

She really wanted to ruin Santana, so Brittany sent the nude photo to the revenge page without hesitation, and no regrets.

The oldest Puckerman decided to stop thinking about it. Her stomach was turning too much, and she didn't eat much so nothing was going to come out if she did get sick, and that'd be painful.

She rolled over in her bed, throwing the covers over her body and tried to sleep off the rest of her bad vibes.

Meanwhile Noah was taking another dose of his steroids before he went to sleep, he knew it was helping. He was amazing at practice today, and he wanted to leave this city and the bad life he had behind so badly, he'd do anything to achieve it.

 **AN: Hey please review, please and thankyou. Also I wrote a whole bunch more but it was too long, so I cut it off at this part, I'm sure you all can tell it's not much of an ending, sorry about that. I hope you all still like it.**


End file.
